Black Heaven
by AngieBrennan
Summary: Que pasaria... si te ocurren tragedias y llega alguien para concederte un deseo?... y si encuentras el amor pero este es un demonio?... si ellos siguen buscandote? Que harias? En quien confiarias?...


_**Black Heaven**_

**Capitulo 1:****Gone.**

Estaba oscuro, no había ni una sola pizca de luz, acaso, ¿estoy muerta? ¿Estoy en el infierno? No, pero es como el mismo infierno. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ellos me habían capturado. _Alcasser_, esa maldita secta satánica, va buscando niños inocentes para "purificarlos". Estoy encerrada en una jaula dentro de una habitación oscura, olía mal, olía a sangre vieja, a suciedad, a muerte. Una puerta se abrió, estoy muerta de miedo, quiero huir, quiero volver con mis padres, quiero volver a la libertad.

-**Vamos niña, es tu turno**.-decía uno de los hombres que iban entrando. Me sujetó de un brazo, intenté soltarme pero por más que forcejeaba, no tuve éxito. Me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-**A ver si así aprendes niña**.-de nuevo me tomó del brazo y me colocó un saco en la cabeza para que no pudiera ver, me llevó arrastrando unos pocos minutos, me descubrió la cabeza, estaba en otra habitación. Me llevó hacia un tipo de mesa, ahí me acostó y ataron mis manos y pies. Esta habitación estaba llena de personas con capuchas blancas, me empezaron a dar latigazos, puñetazos y patadas. Grité, supliqué ya no podía mas, estuvieron así varios minutos, miré hacia un lado, ya había mucha sangre derramada en el suelo, por supuesto era mía.

-**llévensela**-dijo uno de los hombres, me desataron y no se molestaron en ponerme el saco de nuevo, yo creo pensaron, que estaba a punto de morir, así que me llevaron a otra sala con otra mesa, solo que esta habitación estaba vacía, me colocaron en la mesa y ahí me dejaron, pasó mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto. Escuché un estruendo y muchas voces, abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde yo estaba, voltee con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, se veía borroso, solo alcancé a ver un hombre uniformado, me desmayé. Desperté, o al menos eso creo, seguía en aquella mesa pero no en la misma habitación, estaba en medio de un lugar de color rojo y había al lado un tronco de árbol seco con un hueco, dentro del tronco había una serpiente, empezó a salir de su escondite, era muy grande y tenía colores verdes mohosos, negros, cafés y grises. Se colocó en la parte de arriba del tronco, me miró y una voz me empezó a hablar:

-**_déjame adivinar, me invocaste para hacer venganza_**.-rió. Pensé que era un sueño de esos que puedes controlar así que decidí vacilar un poco.

-**No, claro que no, solo quería saber si las leyendas eran reales**.-dije con un tono burlón.-**te llamaré cuando sea necesario**.

-**_como desees_**.-todo se volvió negro y aquel escenario desapareció.

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba en una habitación de hospital conectada a muchos aparatos, me quité la mascarilla. Traté de sentarme y no pude estaba muy débil, una enfermera que pasaba por ahí se percató de esto.

-**tranquila, tranquila todo está bien, los policías te salvaron**.-dijo con tono calmado mientras daba un chequeo a todos mis aparatos.-**ya vuelvo**.-dijo para luego salir de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos cuando entró un oficial de policía.

-**hola, nena ¿cómo estás?**-dijo con tono de cariño.

-**hola, me siento bien solo que me duele todo**.-dije tratando de levantarme, el me detuvo.

-**No, no, no nena quédate acostada, no me importa**.-dijo con un tono preocupado.-**oh pero mis modales en donde quedaron, deja que me presente soy el oficial Fitzgerald pero tú me puedes llamar por mi nombre, Thomas.**

-**mucho gusto Thomas mi nombre es Ángela Brennan**.-dije con mucho respeto.

-**Brennan? Hija de los poderosos Ileana y Donovan Brennan?**\- dijo un tanto sorprendido. ¿Mis padres son poderosos?

-**pues sí, ellos son mis padres**.-dije un poco avergonzada, no sé porque.

Este tosió un poco, se colocó en una mejor posición y volvió a hablar.

-**bueno continuando, te voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas, ¿estás de acuerdo?**\- preguntó muy respetuoso y solo asentí con la cabeza.-** ¿Qué edad tienes?**

-**tengo 8 años**.-me preguntó que si mis padres eran algún tipo de celebridad, ¿Por qué el oficial no sabía mi edad?

-**¿le viste la cara a alguno de los que estaban ahí?**

-**No, todos tenían capuchas cubriéndoles la cabeza y si no la traían era porque estaba muy oscuro para ver bien**.

-**¿Qué es lo que te hicieron ahí, Ángela?**

-**Me torturaron, me golpearon, me…**-unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.-**me…violaron**.-esto último lo dije con un hilo de voz.

-**oh tranquila, Ángela, tranquila, esos tipos ya no te van a hacer nada**.-dijo esto abrazándome y acariciando mi cabeza, era un buen tipo el oficial y era un poco atractivo, era alto, tenía cabello café claro y unos ojos miel muy bellos, era joven pero no sé cuantos años tenía. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me calmé.

**-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dije algo tímida y más tranquila.**

-**sí, Angie pregunta lo que quieras**.- dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-**¿Qué edad tienes?**-el rió un poco.

-**tengo 22 Angie**.- me respondió con una sonrisa muy bonita, dientes muy blancos. Su teléfono timbró.- **hola…10-4**-colgó.-**me tengo que ir, voy por tus padres. Adiós.**-me dio un beso en la frente. Después de esto salió de la habitación. Sentí un poco de sueño, así que me acomodé para dormir…mis padres, los extraño estuve mucho tiempo encerrada. Estuve pensando hasta que el sueño me venció.

~ O ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ ~ El

-**cariño, Ángela**.-escuché como un eco y sentí como me movían para despertarme. Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, era mi madre.

-**¡mami!**-no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para abrazarla tan fuerte como hice. No quería que ese abrazo se acabara. Tenía un olor a canela, olía muy rico. Mi mami con su cabello largo hasta la cintura, café aunque diría que es rojo, ondulado, nariz respingada, ojos miel y muy bonitos labios.

-**¿y para mí no hay nada?**-mi padre, es más alto que mi mami, tiene el cabello un poco largo pero sin exagerar y es negro con reflejos azules y lacio, aunque parezca raro tiene los ojos de diferentes colores, uno es azul aqua y el otro es amarillo miel, mi papá también tiene un rostro muy bello.

-**¡claro que si papi!**-respondí mientras soltaba a mi mami y él se acercaba para abrazarlo. Su camisa desprendía un olor a… no lo sé explicar cómo a jazmín con manzana, es un olor muy rico. Me solté de él.

-**cariño te extrañamos mucho**.-decía mi mamá mientras acariciaba mi cabello, tengo el cabello hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, es lacio como el de papi y es de color café rojizo como el de mi mami.

-**yo también los extrañé mucho**.-dije en un sollozo y abrazando a mamá.

~ O ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ ~ El

Ah por fin en casa, mi casa es grande, me gusta pensar que soy la reina del castillo. Al entrar se divisa el comedor, al lado derecho de la puerta está la sala, consta de un sillón grande, un love sit, un sillón individual y dos pufs, la sala y el comedor están separadas por una pequeña pared atrás del love sit. Al lado izquierdo está el baño, el de abajo tiene regadera y el de arriba tiene tina. La mesa del comedor está al fondo de la habitación, al lado derecho están las escaleras y al otro lado está la cocina. Fui directamente al segundo piso en donde esta mi habitación, al subir las escaleras es un pasillo largo, entro en mi habitación, me tumbo en mi cama, me levanto veo mi piano y lo empiezo a tocar, una bella melodía de Kaoru Wada, me gusta mucho su sonido. De repente siento que vuelo, es mi padre.

-**jajaja**.- ríe y me abraza.- **jamás te volveremos a dejar cariño…nunca**.- eso creí yo.

***7 años después***

Es de noche, son como las 10:30 pm, me fui a dormir hace apenas una hora, me desperté por unos ruidos, provienen de abajo. Bajo las escaleras con mucha cautela, estoy a tres escalones del primer piso, me detengo, la escena que veo me petrifica; ellos…tienen a mis padres.

Mis padres están de rodillas en el suelo del comedor pidiendo por su vida.

-**¡dinos donde está tu hija Brennan!**-dijo uno de los hombres.

-**¡No!**-dicho esto mi padre atado y en el suelo, es golpeado por el hombre. El otro hombre de esa maldita secta está exigiendo lo mismo a mi madre, mientras la jala del cabello para arriba, ella gime de dolor.

-**bueno entonces si no ayudan**.-el primer hombre hizo una pausa.-**no estorben**.-dicho esto sacó un arma de su pantalón y le disparó justo en la cabeza a mi padre. Quería llorar, gritar, solo me quedé callada mientras ese hombre también le disparaba a mi madre.


End file.
